Sorry, Wrong Classroom
by Alayone
Summary: oneshot Just something short about a couple Ravenclaw girls and the unexpected outcome of their crush on a certain pair of Marauders. RS


_A/N: I was feeling much too serious lately, so I decided to write something a bit light-hearted to cheer myself up. So be prepared for something extremely pointless. Oh, and no disrespect is meant toward Ravenclaw house. :) _

Sorry, Wrong Classroom

"He's so dreamy!"

Autumn looked up from her book, spotted the dark-haired boy her friend was squealing about walking past them in the library, then put her nose back where it had been.

"Yes, I suppose he is," she mumbled quickly, perusing a page about counter curses and trying to discover the correct one for a bear attack, even though her essay was about how to deal with a hag.

Her friend was less than pleased by this unenthusiastic remark and at once attempted to pull Autumn from her book.

"What are you talking about? Sirius Black is the most gorgeous guy in all of Hogwarts! What do you mean you suppose?"

But the answer to that question was currently within sight and Autumn's whole face turned red as she spotted him joining Sirius at a table. The two sat together, bent over a book whispering urgently to each other, their robes displaying the crimson and gold colors of Gryffindor.

"Well Samantha . . . " she began, the blush across her face spreading further and she wondered if there were any other colors to turn past red.

Her friend was already following her gaze though and when it registered in her mind whom Autumn was looking at, she turned back, shocked and horrified.

"You mean . . . you like . . . Remus Lupin?"

This all came out as barely more than a whisper, but Autumn managed to appear like she had a very bad case of sunburn after this, afraid that Sirius, or worse, Remus might have overheard.

Samantha was shaking her head, slightly amused now. "He's rather always sickly looking. I can't see what you see in him. But I suppose, those two always seem to be together. Wouldn't that be great if we started going out with them? We'd always see each other because our boyfriends would be friends!"

Autumn could see the logic in this, but there were many other factors that had to be considered which she pointed out promptly. Like for one, Sirius was the most popular guy in school and all the girls swooned after him, but he never seemed to date any of them. Two, she was too shy to ever speak to Remus and three, most of the Gryffindor boys thought the Ravenclaw girls were a bunch of gossips, which she'd heard one day while eavesdropping on a group of them.

The crisis that ensued over this lasted for nearly a week, while Samantha tried to think up a clever plot to obtain Sirius for herself and Remus for her friend. The classes that Ravenclaw had with Gryffindor were torture for Autumn. She blushed every time she had to speak to Remus, which wasn't often, but did happen a total of twice, each moment clearly imprinted on her mind and clearly a sign that he might like her.

"And then, he asked me if I could get his quill for him, because James had knocked it off the table and it had rolled under my seat!"

Samantha brushed aside Autumn's pathetic pining, as she called it, and referred to how Sirius had definitely looked her way in Transfiguration, and she couldn't be certain, but he might have smiled at her.

"Anyway, I have good news," she began as the two girls walked down the hall toward the Ravenclaw common room. "I overheard Sirius talking to Remus today in class. They're up to something tonight. I think we should follow them."

Autumn was practically glowing and later that night as they crept from their common room, she was beyond excited.

"What do you think they're up to? Where are they going? What are we going to do?"

A wave of a hand hushed her up quickly as Samantha hid her wand in her pocket and began striding down the empty corridor. Autumn followed quickly, not wanting to miss out on the chance to see Remus again.

"Come here," her friend said suddenly, pulling Autumn behind a suite of armor. She pointed in one direction and, sure enough, there was Sirius and Remus coming down the corridor and ducking into an empty classroom.

"How did you know that they would be coming here?" Autumn asked, awestruck.

"Well, we're not in the smartest house for nothing, now come on."

The two girls stalked down the hall quietly, making sure that the two boys inside the room weren't tipped off to their presence. As they approached, they found that the door had been closed. Samantha put a finger to her mouth before slowly turning the knob, trying not to make it too noticeable and pushing the door open a crack.

What lay inside the room made them gasp and stare in shock. Autumn's face flushed more red than ever before in her life while Samantha made odd choking sounds. Then, at once, they ran back down the corridor, trying to forget what they had just seen going on in the other room.

Remus glanced at Sirius, a look of concern on his face.

"Should we try to stop them?" he asked nervously, his eyes darting back toward the partially open door.

Sirius seemed to ponder this thought for a moment, but his arms were still held tight around the other, their bodies too close for worry to be bothering him.

"They'll be fine," he said and at once he turned Remus's head back toward his own and they continued what they had started before being so rudely interrupted.


End file.
